Things Unseen
by ObsessedwithDannyPhantom
Summary: Late one night at an abandon factory, Danny battles a mysterious ghost. After the battle Danny is left sightless. On top of trying to keep his secret from his parents, a massive invasion of ghost attacks Amity Park. Can Danny stop them and get out alive?
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Hi everybody. This is first Fanfic so I don't know how good it is going to be. This isn't my first idea for a DP story but its the first one I have posted and I hope to one day post the others. I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

"Ow" 14 year old Danny Fenton said as he slammed into the wall of a warehouse. 

It was late at night and it was hard to see. Danny looked around to find the ghost he was fighting. Out of the darkness an ecto blast was fired and hit Danny Fenton, also known to the rest of the town as superhero ghost boy Danny Phantom, right in the chest. Danny was sent flying into a pile of old crates. They shattered as he fell into the pile. He flew out of the debris and scanned the warehouse for the ghost. As he looked around all he saw was piles of old crates and blank walls. From the small windows lining the top of the walls Danny was able to see the ghost staring at him from across the warehouse. It was teardrop shaped with the point being like a tail. It didn't have a mouth or nose, only 3 eyes arranged in a triangle. It didn't have arms but an ecto blast began charging above its head. It shot the ecto blast at Danny. He dodged it.

"Where are Sam and Tucker?" Danny thought. "They were supposed to be here with the Fenton Thermos."

Sam Manson and Tucker Foley were the halfas best friends. Tucker was a technology geek and he loved his PDA more than anything. Sam (her real name is Samantha but she would kill anyone who called her that) is an Ultra-recyleo vegetarian Goth. She always wears black and combat boots. Not only were they Danny's best friends but they (besides Danny's older sister, Jazz) were the only ones who knew about Danny's ghost half.

"And I intend to keep it that way." Danny thought. "If the rest of the world found out I would never be just Danny Fenton again."

He shot another blast at the ghost. It dodged the blast and tried to shot an ecto blast at Danny. Danny turned invisible as the blast phased through him.

"I don't have time for this." Danny mumbled to himself. "I've got to get home before I miss my curfew and get grounded… again."

Still invisible, Danny positioned himself behind the ghost. The ghost was scanning the room for him, ready to attack. Danny began charging up an ecto blast and turned viable. The ghost immediately sensed him and turned around. Its eyes began to glow brighter and brighter. Soon a blinding light filled the entire warehouse. Danny's eyes were burning from the blinding light. Screaming in pain, he covered his eyes to try to stop the burning. The ghost saw the opportunity and body slammed Danny. Danny slammed into the wall and fell to the ground.

* * *

"Tucker hurry up." Sam said to Tucker who was entranced by his PDA. "Danny needs our help." She said as they walked towards the warehouse. 

"Go on without me." Tucker said not looking up from his PDA.

"I can't. You have the Fenton Thermos."

"Oh sorry. Here." Tucker said thrusting the Fenton Thermos towards Sam.

As Sam reached out to take the Fenton Thermos from Tucker they heard Danny's screams coming from the warehouse. They turned to look at the warehouse. A blinding light poured out of the small windows.

"Danny!' Sam yelled running towards the warehouse, leaving Tucker behind.

By the time Sam entered the warehouse the blinding light and the mysterious 3 eyed ghost was gone.

"Where is he?" Sam thought, her eyes scanning the abandon warehouse for the ghost boy. Finally she spotted him lying on the floor on the far end of the warehouse, unconscious. She ran over to him and kneeled down next to him.

"What if he is hurt? What if…" Sam didn't even want to think about what could have happened to Danny.

"Danny. Danny." She said shaking him. "Please wake up.

Danny slowly began to open his eyes.

"Good he is ok.' Sam sighed in relief.

But as she looked closer at Danny's eyes she noticed there was something different about them. They were the normal fierce green eyes of Amity Park's ghost boy Danny Phantom. They were a foggy white with almost a hint of green, like there was a layer covering the ghost boy's shining eyes. Before Sam had a chance to think any more about it Danny began to panic. He began to move his hands around frantically like he was looking for something.

"Sam? Sam?" Danny said his voice growing louder and more frantic each time. "Sam is that you? Where are you?"

He was shaking as he struggled to get up but he fell to the ground. He was on his hands and knees shaking and confused.

"Sam? Where are you?" He said his voice still frantically growing louder.

Sam helped her friend sit against the wall, holding his shoulders to try and calm him.

"Danny what is wrong?" Sam asked.

"Sam" Danny said as he reached out to feel where his friend's arms were, his voice still shaking. "I can't see."

* * *

So ya there is the first chapter. I hope you liked it. I don't know when I will post the second, So just keep checking in. Please review! Thanks! 


	2. Chapter 2

Im am sooooo sorry it took so long. I have been so busy with school and work and my brothers and sister hog the computer. So ya sorry about that so here is chapter 2. Hope you like it.Oh and thank you some much to all of my reviewers. You guys rock.

* * *

**Danny to Lunch Lady**: I... Command you to... Go away!

* * *

Tucker burst in the door of the warehouse, Fenton Thermos out and ready. 

"We've got you now ghost." Tucker shouted.

He looked around and saw nothing but Sam and Danny.

"Dude, where is the ghost?" Tucker asked. He looked at Danny. "Are you ok man?"

"Is that Tucker?" Danny asked hearing his friend's voice.

"Ya" Tucker said as he walked over and sat down next to his friend. "What happened?"

"I don't know. What time is it?" Danny asked his voice still shaking.

"5 minutes till 11"Sam replied looking at her watch.

"Oh man. I've got to get home. If I miss my curfew I'm going to be grounded for a month… again." Danny said getting up and walking towards the door.

"Danny are you sure you're ok?" Sam asked him.

"Yes Sam. I'm fine." Danny replied.

"At least let me walk you home." Sam offered.

"Sam I think I can make it." Danny said continuing to walk towards the door. Or were he thought the door should be. "I'm not…"

SMACK! Danny ran face first into the wall. He stumbled backwards, rubbing his head. Tucker collapsed on the floor laughing hysterically.

"Tucker!" Sam shouted as her friend as she helped Danny up.

"Sorry" Tucker said getting up off the floor. "You should have seen your face, man"

Sam glared at Tucker.

"I didn't mean it like that. I… I'll shut up now."

"That would be a first." Sam mumbled. She turned to Danny. "Danny. Whether you like it or not were coming home with you."

"I'm coming too." Tucker said

"Thanks you guys" Danny said smiling

The trio left the warehouse and began to head across Amity Park towards Fenton Works.

"Danny, how are you going to explain this to your parents?" Sam asked

"I don't know." Danny said stumbling sideways and running into Sam. "Ugh. Why can't I even walk straight?"

* * *

When they arrived at Fenton Works Danny's parents were waiting for him. 

"Danny, you're late. This is the 3rd time this week. Is everything ok?" Danny's mom asked

"No. I just… I'm" Danny stuttered.

"Don't stop. Keep moving" Sam whispered to him.

"I gotta go." Danny said as Tucker and Sam dragged him towards the stairs.

When they got to Danny's room Sam shut the door and locked it.

"Danny I will come tomorrow morning to walk with you to school." Sam said

"Me too" Said Tucker

"Guys I'm ok." Danny said

"I know your ok, Danny, but we just want to be there for you." Sam said

"What would I do without you guys?" Danny said

"Alright I have to go before I get grounded." Tucker said

"Me too" said Sam walking towards the door.

"Remember if you need anything we'll be there for you." Tucker said

Danny nodded "I'll see you tomorrow."

Danny found his way to his bed and sat down. As he took off his shoes he heard a knock on the door.

"Come in" He said hoping it wasn't his parents.

"Hey Danny." Jazz said entering the room. "More ghost trouble?"

"You could say that." Danny said trying to direct his attention in the direction of Jazz's voice.

"Danny, what happened to your eyes? Jazz asked

"Nothing Danny said lowering his head.

"Danny seriously." She said looking closer at his eyes. "Can you even see?"

Danny shook his head no.

"Danny we need to talk to Mom and Dad." Jazz said.

"No. No way. Isn't going to happen." Danny said.

"Why? They can help you." Jazz pleaded

"They also have an entire lab of things that could kill me." Danny said. "Jazz, Mom and Dad aren't stupid. It would only take on little test for them to figure things out."

"Danny." Jazz sighed "When are you going to realize they are your parents and they are going to love you no matter what?"

"I…" Danny began. "I'm going to sleep now."

He lay down on his bed and faced the wall.

"Good night Danny" Jazz said leaving the room. "See you tomorrow."

* * *

Ya Chapter 2 is finished. Now all I have to do is Chapter 3 and then for and 5 and wow this story could take a long time. Don't care. Ok then enought rambling on about nothing. I will update as soon as I can. Keep reading and tell me how I am doing. Bye Waves 


	3. Chapter 3

ODP-Ok I finaaly got Chapter 3 up. I'm so sorry it took so long. I've been so busy with school lately I've had no time to do anything. But it's spring break now so i've had alot of time. I hope you like Chapter 3

* * *

Tucker: Oh sure, phase the car through the building. You just had to save the day, didn't you? 

Danny: Well yeah! Because a car crashing through the twenty-eighth floor of anything is BAD!

* * *

"Brriinnnggg!!" Danny's alarm went off. He slowly opened eyes. All he saw was darkness. He turned over to look at his clock. He saw nothing. Then he remembered what had happened the night before. 

"What is going to happen? Do I actually think I can live like this? I can't see which means I can't fight ghost, which leaves Mom and Dad…or Jazz." Danny shuttered at the thought. He loved his sister but she was not a great ghost hunter. "Sam and Tucker will probably be here soon. I better get ready." Danny slowly got out of his bed and made his way over to his dresser and pulled out clean clothes. "Good thing I wear the same thing everyday or else I would look like a total dork." He thought. By the time he got dressed and found his backpack Sam and Tucker were there.

"Where are my parents?" Danny asked as they walked down the stairs.

"It sounds like they are down in the lab." Sam said

"Great probably making something that can kill me." Danny groaned "Come on. Let's get out of here before they want me to test any of there new inventions."

* * *

They left Fenton works and began walking towards Casper High. They were almost to school when Danny's ghost sense went off. 

"Oh man. Not now." Danny moaned

"You ok?" Tucker asked.

"No. There is a ghost somewhere." Danny said trying to listen for the ghost. He thought he heard a noise to his left, so he raised his arm up to shot an ecto blast at it. Sam saw what she was trying to do and pushed his arm down.

"Danny" Sam whispered to him. "We are in public. Someone could see you. Tucker and I will take care of it."

Danny lowered his arm and sighed. "Fine. Here. Take this." He said reaching into his backpack and pulling out a Fenton Thermos. "You might need it."

"Thanks" Tucker said taking the Fenton Thermos.

Sam pulled out the Fenton Peeler as a ghost flew by. Tucker and Sam took off after the ghost, leaving Danny behind. Danny leaned against the building next to him and began to think.

"Why did this happen to me? Who was that ghost that blinded me? I've never seen it before. What did it have against me? I need to find it and change this back. I can't keep on living like this. Especially if I can't fight ghosts." Danny thought. As he thought, he closed his eyes and leaned his head agenst the wall, waiting for Sam and Tucker to return.

"We're back, Danny." Tucker said returning to were Danny rested against the wall several minutes later.

"Did you get the ghost?" Danny asked opening his eyes though it made no difference.

"Of course." Sam said putting the Fenton Peeler in here backpack

"Who was it?"

"I don't know. It was this really weird ghost I've never seen before. It was a weird blob shaped and it was glowing really bright green." Sam explained.

Danny's eyes widened. "That sounds just like the ghost that I fought right before… I went blind. How many eyes did it have?" Danny asked

"One."

"The one I fought had 3." Danny said sadly.

"Maybe they have something to do with each other." Sam suggested.

"Maybe."

"Come on guys. We have to get to school." Tucker said. "We have to get to school. We have a test in Mr. Lancer's."

"That reminds me." Danny said reaching into his backpack and pulling out a pair of Fenton Phones. "Since I can't even read what is on the test I figured you could read it to me."

"That's a perfect idea." Sam said taking the Fenton Phones from him and putting them in her ears.

* * *

When they got to school the three young ghost hunters went to their lockers. 

"Is anyone watching?" Danny whispered to Sam.

"No."

Danny turned his arm intangible and stuck it into his locker. He pulled out a textbook. "Is this my math book?" Danny asked.

"Yes." Sam said. "Are you sure you don't want help?"

"No I got it." He said putting his book in his backpack. Once all their backpacks were loaded with books they headed to their first class, Mr. Lancers. When they arrived Sam walked with Danny to his seat and slide into the seat behind him.

"Alright class, please sit down. We have a test today. I hope you all studied." Mr Lancer said. He began to pass out the test. After all the test were passed out and students began working the ghost alarm went off.

"Ghost alert, Ghost alert." The robotic voice said. Danny put his head in his hands.

"I thought they took that thing out." Danny mumbled embarrassedly. Then his ghost sense went off. A ghost flew in the room and the rest of the class began to panic. They, along with Mr. Lancer, ran for the door.

"I'm going ghost!" Danny shouted as soon as he heard all the other kids leave the room and turned into Danny Phantom. "Where is the ghost, Sam?"

"In front of you Danny but…" Sam said

"But what?"

"It's the same ghost we caught before."

"Did Tucker drop the thermos again?"

"Hey you drop the thermos a couple of times and let a few ghost escape and you guys just can't let it go can you." Tucker said.

"No" Sam and Danny said at the same time. Then Sam turned back to Danny and the ghost. He was desperately trying to shot the ghost but he was missing. Sam jumped up onto a desk and grabbed Danny's arm. "Danny it's ok. Tucker and I can take care of it."

"Aright" Danny sighed as he landed on the floor.

Sam got out the Fenton Thermos and set it on the desk while she got out the Fenton Thermos. Tucker, trying to prove himself, grabbed the Fenton Thermos off the desk.

"Tucker give me the thermos." Sam said holding out her hand.

"No. I can do it." Tucker insisted.

"You could if you didn't have the worst aim ever."

"Ya seriously Tuck your worst than Jazz." Danny said from a seat across the class room.

"Tucker please." Sam said trying grab the thermos from Tucker.

"No I can do it."

"Tucker"

"Great Tucker look at that, the ghost got away." Sam said as she saw the ghost fly out the window.

"It's your fault" Tucker complained.

"No it's yours. You're the one that took the thermos from me."

"If you would have just let me, I could have gotten the ghost myself but you just had to let it escape."

"I let it escape…"

"Guys, guys, guys" Danny said finding his way over to Tucker and Sam. "Why don't you two stop fighting and go find to ghost."

Sam and Tucker walked to the window to see where the ghost went. When the saw what was out the window they couldn't do anything but stare.

"Umm Danny we have a problem." Sam said calling to her friend over her shoulder.

"What did Tucker mess something up again?" Danny asked finding his way over to the window where Sam and Tucker stood.

"Not exactly."

* * *

ODP-So there is chapter 3. I hope you enjoyed it. Ha I really like torturing Tucker. I can't help it. It's fun. I will try to update as soon as I can. Again, Sorry it took so long. Bye! 


	4. Chapter 4

ODP-6-4 Ha! I finally got it updated. I am sooooo sorry it took so long. I've been really busy lately. School is almost out thought so i will hopefully be updating faster. oh well I will stop talking and let you read Chapter 4 of Things Unseen. Enjoy!

* * *

As Sam looked out the window she saw hundreds and hundreds of the same strange green ghost floating around the entire town. They were chasing people around the town, phasing in and out of buildings and causing chaos all over town. 

Danny's ghost sense was going of rapidly. He heard people screaming and the ghosts destroying things.

"Let me guess. There everywhere, destroying the town right?" Danny asked

Sam nodded her head yes, too stunned to speak.

"Sam if you're nodding your head I can't see it, remember." Danny said.

"Oh sorry." Sam said finally speaking again. "Ya. The town is being overrun by them."

"Fantastic. Now we have to go stop them." Danny said climbing up onto the window, ready to fly out and attack the ghosts.

"Danny, wait." Sam grabbed his arm. "You can't go out there alone. You're going to get killed."

"If that's the risk I have to take to stop them then ya." Danny said.

"Danny we'll help you. You don't have to do this alone." Sam said. "We are always going to be here for you and help you."

Danny was silent for several moments. "Did I ever mention to you guy how great you are? I could never do any of this without you guys."

"Danny I…" Sam began to say.

Danny's ghost sense went off as a ghost flew in the room. "We've got to go Sam." Danny said before Sam could finish her sentence.

Sam got out the Fenton Thermos and Tucker grabbed the Fenton Peeler. Danny prepared an ectoblast.

"To your left Danny." Sam said

Danny shot the blast were Sam said the ghost was. It hit the ghost, stunning it. That gave Sam enough time to suck it up in the Thermos.

"We got it Danny." Sam said excitedly.

"One down, 1,999 to go." Tucker said. "This will only take forever."

Sam glared at Tucker.

"Tuckers right, Sam we need a better plan." Danny said.

"I don't think we need to fight all of them. I think we need to defeat the leader." Tucker said.

"Then let's go find it. I have a feeling I think I know who or what it is." Danny said.

Danny grabbed Sam and Tucker and phased them through the ceiling and landed on the roof.

"Now, If I were a ghost that was leading an invasion of Amity Park were would I be?" Danny thought out loud. He, Sam and Tucker thought for several moments.

"The Nasty Burger." They replied at the same time.

* * *

The trio arrived at Nasty Burger to find it abandon of all humans. They walked into the abandon fast food restraint to find only one ghost hovering in the middle of the room, facing away from the teens. The ghost that was hovering in the restaurant was not the same as the arm of ghost that were terrorizing the city. It wasn't like the others in the fact that it had 3 eyes and was twice the size. Sam recognized the ghost from the description Danny gave to her after the accident.

"Danny." Sam whispered to him. "It looks like the ghost you said you fought before it blinded you."

"Where is it?" Danny asked a serious look crossed his face.

"It's right in front of you about 5 feet in the air. But Danny be careful. It doesn't know we are here. If it senses you it might attack." Sam whispered.

But Danny wasn't listening. He charged up an ectoblast and fired it at the ghost. He missed by several inches. The ghost turned around and looked at Danny. It flew straight at Danny and pushed him through the wall. Danny smashed through the wall and landed in the street right in front of his parents.

"Ghost boy. Why did I have a feeling that you would be here?" Danny's mom said.

"Oh shot that's my parents." Danny thought. "I've got to get away from them. I can't even see them so if they try to attack me I'm toast."

Danny jumped up and flew away. Then the ghost that was attacking him slammed into Danny and took off flying across the town, dragging Danny with him. The ghost flew all the way across town until it reached the old abandon warehouse on the docks at the edge of town. The same warehouse were Danny first fought it. Once it was inside the building it immediately stopped sending Danny flying in another pile of crates.

"What is with you and throwing me into piles of boxes?" Danny shouted as he pulled himself out of the ruble.

"I enjoy it." A mysterious voice rang out in his head.

Startled Danny jumped backwards. "W-Who was that?" Danny stuttered.

"I am the overseer." The voice rang out in his head.

"Why do they call you that?" Danny asked the voice in his head curiously.

"Because I watch over all the ghosts that are unable to see what is right in front of them." I voice rang out in my head.

"Well of course I can't see what is in front of me I'm blind." Danny shouted to the strange voice in his head.

"I mean you can't see that the people around you care about you more than you know and that they will accept you no matter what." The ghost said telepathically to Danny.

"You mean like my parents?" Danny said.

"And the goth girl."

"Sam?" Danny asked.

"Yes Daniel." The ghost began.

"Wow hold on. No one calls me Daniel. Except that fruitloop of an archenemy of mine, But someday he is going to get it for calling me that." Danny said.

"Vlad Plasmeus with get what he deserves sometime in the near future." The voice replied. "Back to what I was saying Maddie and Jack Fenton are your parents and they will accept you. And the Manson girl cares about you more than you could possible imagine but she is too afraid to admit her feelings about you in fear of what you might say or think."

"Sam is afraid to tell me she likes me?" Danny asked

"Exactly."

"Ok I can understand Sam liking me but my parents will never accept me. They are too obsessed with hunting me to understand and well not kill me." Danny said.

"They will, Danny Phantom, they will. And if you promise to take what I said and act on it I will give you your sight back." The ghost said in Danny's head.

"I will." Danny promised "But why did you blind me?"

"To show you what you cannot see on your own."

"By blinding me?"

"Exactly"

Slowly through darkness Danny began to see light and a fuzzy outline of everything in the warehouse. After a few seconds everything in the room was mostly clear to Danny. He blinked several times trying to adjust to the light as he looked around for the ghost.

"But wait..." Danny began to ask. As he looked around the room was empty and the ghost was gone. He sighed and got up.

"I better go find Sam and Tucker. They are probably worried about me." He thought as he walked out of the warehouse to go find his friends.

* * *

ODP-So there it is Chapter 4. There will be a Chapter 5 but I will probably update the Final Fight first. I hope you liked it. Please review!


	5. Chapter 5

ODP- Finally the last chapter is done! This is the last chapter by the way. I know it's not a very long story but that is all I could come up with. Ok enough of me talking. Enjoy the last chapter of Thing Useen.

* * *

**Sam**: Remind me again. Why do we hang out with a kid who has ghostly enemies?**  
Tucker**: Because you have a crush on him?

* * *

"Danny!" Sam and Tucker called out as they ran through the town looking for their friend. They stopped at a street corner trying to decide which way to go.

"Where could the ghost have taken him?" Tucker asked.

"I don't know but we have to find him." Sam said.

"It's so cute how much you guys actually care about me." Danny said as he snuck up behind them.

"Danny!" Sam and Tucker exclaimed as they turned around. Sam threw here arms around him, close to tears.

"Sam it's ok. I'm fine." Danny said hugging her back.

"I know." Sam said separating herself from him. "I was just so worried about you."

"Well I'm ok now." Danny said looking into her eyes. "There is something I want to talk to you about later."

"And I think I might be willing to listen." Sam said looking at him.

"But first I have to tell my parents something important." Danny said

"Wait. Are you going to tell them?" Tucker asked shocked.

"I think I am." Danny said. "I've decided that the time for secrets and hiding everything is over. I think I'm ready to tell them."

The trio began the walk through Amity Park towards Fenton Works. As they walked Danny looked up at the sky. The sky itself was pitched black with thousands of stars twinkling on it. A shooting star shoot across the night sky. Normally Danny didn't believe in shooting stars or wishes but there was something about that moment that made it feel right.

"I wish" Danny thought in his head. "That my parents with accept me." He looked over at Sam "and that Sam has the same feelings that I do." He looked back up at the sky. A star twinkled.

Once they reached Fenton Works, the trio stopped on the front porch.

"So are you actually going to do it?" Tucker asked.

"Ya." Danny said looking up. "I'm actually going to do it."

"Do you want us to stay?" Sam asked.

"No I think I need to do this on my own." Danny said

"Well good luck." Tucker said before they left.

"Thanks." Danny said.

"Call me later and tell me what happens." Sam said. "Promise?"

"Promise." Danny said. "Alright here goes nothing." He waved good bye to his friends and entered his house.

"Mom? Dad?" Danny asked. "Are you home?"

"Ya Danny we're in the lab." His mom called from downstairs.

"Can you and dad come up here? I have something I need to tell you guys." He called to them.

"What do you need to tell us, Danny?" His mom asked coming up the stairs from the lab.

"Is it about a ghost?" Jack asked excitedly.

"Kind of. Just sit down and I'll tell you everything." Danny said. His parents sat on the couch. "Ok before I start you have to promise not to freak out and try to kill me or anything."

"Danny what are you talking about?" Maddie asked.

"Just promise." Danny said.

"Ok I promise." Maddie said. "Now what did you want to tell us?"

"Actually I need to show you something." Danny said. "Here goes nothing." He whispered to himself.

Danny closed his eyes and felt the ring form at his waist. The rings moved up his body transforming him into Danny Phantom.

His parents just gasped.

* * *

ODP- So that is the end of Things Unseen. Sorry that chapter is so short. I'm not promising anything but there might be a sequal. well thanks for reading. Wow I just realized I finished my first story. Ya ! I've spent almost 4 months on it. Wow thats a long time for one short story. Ok well I guess this is the end of Thing Useen. I'm really going to miss it. Oh well. Thanks for reading! Read some of my other stories too! 


End file.
